Life is a Musical
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: What would life be like if it were a musical? Follow the Miraculous Characters to find out. They are all one-shots and can be read separately. T for dark content later on. Marked Complete because they are just a bunch of one-shots.
1. Loser Like Me

**Hey, AlwayzHuman here! I'll try to keep up with these. I hope you all enjoy! The song is "Loser Like Me" and I originally heard it from Nightcore. Please leave a review. This one was one of my weaker ideas but the rest will have better story to song ratio to it. Thanks so much! Enjoy!**

For the past thirty minutes, Chloe had been gloating and insulting her classmates and everyone was either upset or tired of hearing it. Normally she would be a little more civil because of Adrien and their teacher being nearby but he was running late due to a photo shoot and their teacher was trying to find another teacher because their worksheets got mixed up. She would target one classmate at a time until she no longer got a reaction from them and Marinette had had about enough of it. She stood to try to stop Chloe but ended up getting herself targeted by the blonde witch herself. She talked on and on about Marinette's downfalls, her klutzy moments, she stuttering, saying how horrible her designs are, and how much of a loser Marinette was. This was making everyone more angry at Chloe and Alya was about to stand and defend her friend when she heard music starting. The blogger looked to the rest of the class but they seemed as confused as herself. She noticed Marinette take a deep breath before opening her mouth again and sang.

" _Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_

 _But, hey, everyone you wanna be_

 _Probably started off like me_

 _You may say that I'm a freak show_

I don't care

 _But, hey, give it just a little time_

 _I bet you're gonna change your mind._ "

"Not likely," Chloe shot back. Marinette ignored her and continued.

" _All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

 _It ain't so hard to take._ "

" _ **That's right.**_ " Alya had decided to be her best friend's back up singer and the two climbed up on the table and started dancing.

" _'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

 _And I'll just look away._ "

" _ **That's right.**_ " The two jumped off of the table to dance in the middle of class, working their way towards the front.

" _ **Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth**_

 _ **So everyone can hear**_

 _ **Hit me with the words you got and knock me down**_

 _ **Baby, I don't care**_

 _ **Keep it up, I'm tunin' up and figure out**_

 _ **You wanna be**_

 _ **You wanna be**_

 _ **A loser like me.**_ "

" _A loser like me._ " Marinette booped Chloe's nose and raced out of the class, the blonde hot on her trail since Sabrina was too slow to grab her. Marinette led Chloe to the lockers while the rest of the class followed to see what would happen between the two. Chloe finally caught the back of Marinette's shirt and threw her against some of the lockers with her rage induced strength. Being Ladybug, Marinette wasn't really hurt by the attack.

" _Push me up against the locker_

 _And hey, all I do is shake it off_

 _I'll get you back when I'm your boss_

 _I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters_

 _'Cause hey, I could be a superstar_

 _I'll see you when you wash my car._ "

" _ **All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way**_

 _ **It ain't so hard to take.**_ "

" **That's right** " The rest of the girls from their class slowly joined Alya and Marinette.

" _ **'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name**_

 _ **And I'll just look away.**_ "

" **That's right** " Some of the boys had even started to join in but most of them were dancing. By this point, Sabrina had dragged Chloe away.

" _ **Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth**_

 _ **So everyone can hear**_

 _ **Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down**_ " By this point, all of the boys were now singing and laughing.

" _ **Baby, I don't care**_

 _ **Keep it up, I'm tunin' up and figure out**_

 _ **You wanna be**_

 _ **You wanna be**_

 _ **A loser like me**_

 _ **A loser like me**_

 _ **A loser like me**_ " Adrien finally arrived from his photoshoot and was completely confused as to what was going on. Nino, being the only one to notice the new arrival, dragged the model into the middle of the fray and explained what he had missed. Meanwhile all the girls separated to form a cheer-like squad.

" _ **Hey, you, over there**_

 _ **Keep the L up-up in the air**_

 _ **Hey, you, over there**_

 _ **Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care**_

 _ **You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones**_

 _ **Like a rocket, just watch me go**_

 _ **Yeah, l-o-s-e-r**_

 _ **I can only be who I are**_ " Marinette was in the front and point at Chloe and Sabrina, who were on the second floor. The blonde witch was broiling with rage.

" _ **Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth**_

 _ **So everyone can hear**_

 _ **Hit me with the words you got and knock me down**_

 _ **Baby, I don't care**_

 _ **Keep it up, I'm tunin' up and figure out**_

 _ **You wanna be**_

 _ **You wanna be**_

 _ **A loser like me**_

 _ **A loser like me**_ "

"Daddy will hear about this!" Chloe shouts as she storms back into the classroom. Everyone else cheered as they continued their song.

" _Go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

 _So everyone can hear_

 _Hit me with the words you got and knock me down_

 _Baby, I don't care_

 _Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to figure out_ "

" _ **You wanna be**_

 _ **You wanna be**_ "

" _A loser like me_ "

" **A loser like me** "

" _A loser like me_ "

" **A loser like me** "

" _ **A loser like me**_ " Everyone clapped and cheered as Kim tossed Marinette onto his shoulder like a champion. After a few more minutes of celebrating, they all headed back to their classes.

"Hey girl, I didn't know you could stand up to Chloe like _that_ ," Alya said, walking next to Marinette.

"Neither did I," Marinette giddily whispered. In the distance, the girls could hear Max complaining about the grammar in the song when the girls where cheerleading, making the two girls giggle before hugging each other.


	2. Dead Girl Walking Reprise

**Hey, AlwayzHuman! So I'm really glad you all seem to like this and thank you so much for the reviews! Yes, these one shots are in a world where people randomly burst into song. I already have a few ideas for chapters to come but if you have a song request let me know in the reviews. Just tell me the song title and artist/musical/opera. Please try to keep the songs in english. I'm horrible at translating. Also, I will only do one song per chapter unless otherwise requested. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **WARNING: THERE IS TALK OF SUICIDE IN THIS CHAPTER AND THERE IS GOING TO BE DEATH IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

She had messed up. Big time. Marinette had started to crush on the new kid, a small crush compared to her feelings for Adrien. He, JD, had liked her back and they started dating. However, the more she got to know him, the more darkness she saw in his life. She did everything she could to lighten his darkness but the more she tried to help, the more she was brought down with him. She had tried to break up with him with Alya's and Tikki's help but he thought the school was trying to pry them apart. Even Chat tried to help by keeping a closer eye on JD. Marinette knew it was a dumb idea but she faked her suicide right before JD came to visit her last time. He ran out of her home and went home. Alya arrived within hours and bear hugged Marinette, thinking she had committed suicide. The bluenette had then stayed at Alya's overnight to insure the blogger that she was very much alive. Which didn't help Chat when he got the news about Marinette's suicide. The cat hero raced to Marinette's home and looked into her room to find her but saw no sign of her other than the left over noose on the ground. His chest tightened and he refused to believe any of it. So the rest of the night, he searched for his princess until his time ran out and he was forced to rest the remainder of the night.

Now Alya is dragging the bluenette across town to watch the parade. The parade was held by a school in America in order to compete with some of the other cheer teams in Paris. They were halfway there when an explosion was heard near the Eiffel Tower. The two girls looked at each other, knowing exactly who was akumatized this time.

"Run and hide. If he finds you, JD is going to be furious!" Alya yells as she pushes Marinette into a thick section of bushes. She then ran off before Marinette could stop her.

"Oh, Tikki! This is all my fault!" Marinette worries. Tikki pops her head out of the purse and opened her mouth to protest but Marinette spoke first. "I need to fix this. Tikki! Spots On!" Her light shined and her normal clothes were changed into her spotted suit. She swung onto the nearest roof as another explosion sounded.

"I WILL DESTROY ALL OF HIGH SCHOOL!" The akuma shouts. A beat could be heard as it slowly grew to fill Ladybug.

" _I wanted someone strong who could protect me._

 _I let his anger fester and infect me._

 _His solution is a lie._

 _No one here deserves to die except for me and the monster I created._

 _Yeah!_

 _Yeah!_ " Ladybug swings closer to the Akuma and starts running on top of the roofs.

" _Heads up, JD, I'm a dead girl walking!_ "

" _ **Hey yo Westerberg!**_ " The cheerleaders from America could be heard not too far away, which wasn't a very good sign.

" _Can't hide from me, I'm your dead girl walking!_ "

" _ **Hey yo Westerberg!**_ "

" _And there's your final bell,_

 _It's one more dance and then farewell,_ " Ladybug spins around for a moment as if she had a dancing partner.

" _Cheek to cheek in hell with a dead girl walkin'!_ " Ladybug stopped at the edge of the building, she was still a few blocks away now.

" _ **Come on, Westerberg!**_

 _ **Here we go, Here we go now!**_ "

"M'Lady!" Chat greets as he lands right next to her. "Have you seen Marinette? Everyone is saying that she killed herself but… it can't be… she isn't… she isn't the type of person to do that. I can't find her anywhere," Chat questions, tears threatening the edges of his eyes. He, both as Adrien and Chat, had slowly gotten closer with Marinette. It made her happy that he really cared for her and sad because she was making him worry.

"Don't worry, Chat. She's alive. Marinette stayed with Alya last night," Ladybug explained.

"How do you know that?" Chat questioned right before another explosion was heard and the music got louder.

" _Got no time to talk I'm a dead girl walking!_ " Ladybug swung away with Chat on her heels.

" _ **Hey yo Westerberg!**_

 _ **Hey yo Westerberg!**_

 _ **Tell me what's that sound?**_

 _ **Here comes Westerberg**_

 _ **Comin' to put you in the ground!**_

 _ **Go go Westernberg!**_

 _ **Give a great big yell!**_

 _ **Westerberg will knock you out**_

 _ **And send you straight to hell!**_ " The hero duo landed in front of the Akuma, gaining his attention. The two heroes saw a package of dynamite the size of a newborn baby in his arms.

"Put the bomb down, JD!" Ladybug says, stepping closer. Chat stayed a little farther away in order to protect his lady. The akumatized JD laughed at her.

"This little thing? This isn't necessarily a bomb. This is just to trigger the thermal on top of the tower and set off a chain reaction through all of Paris! Those are bombs. People are going to see the ashes of this city and say "There's a city that self-destructed not because society didn't care, but because that city was society". The only place Chloes and Marinettes can truly get along is in Heaven!" As he spoke, she slowly got closer as Chat went to sneak up behind the akuma and the pulse of music could be heard the entire time.

" _I wish your mom had been a little stronger._ " Ladybug sang as she looked directly into his eyes. That was when he really saw her and who she was.

" _I wish she stayed around a little longer._

 _I wish your dad were good!_

 _I wish grown-ups understood!_

 _I wish we met before they convinced you life is war!_

 _I wish you'd come with me—_ "

" **I wish I had more TNT!** " The akuma dodged Chat while going after Marinette, tackling her to the ground. The bomb was knocked to the side as JD takes out a knife and starts swinging it at her.

" _ **Hey yo Westerberg!**_

 _ **Hey yo Westerberg!**_

 _ **Tell me what's that sound?**_ " Chat tries to get him off of her but is kicked back by the akuma.

" _ **Here comes Westerberg**_

 _ **Comin' to put you in the ground!**_

 _ **Go go Westernberg!**_

 _ **Give a great big yell!**_ " Ladybug had recieved a few shallow scratches by the time Chat had recovered and was now on top of him. Chat grabbed his staff that he had dropped just as JD flipped Ladybug back onto the ground.

" _ **Westerberg will knock you out**_

 _ **And send you straight to hell!**_ " Chat pressed a button on his baton and extended it so that it knocked JD off. Ladybug ran to the discarded bomb to examine it.

"Is that the akuma?" Chat asked as he joined her quickly. She nodded her head 'yes'. "Alright! Lets crush it and clean that akuma! I want to go find my princess!"

"You can't do that," JD huffed out from where he was on the ground.

"Yes we can," Chat protested.

"No, Chat. We can't," Ladybug backed up. "If we destroy the bomb, then it explodes."

 **Will be continued in the next chapter.**


	3. I Am Damaged

**Hey, AlwayzHuman! I'm really glad you all seem to like this and thank you so much for the reviews! I already have a few ideas for chapters to come but if you have a song request let me know in the reviews. Just tell me the song title and artist/musical/opera. Please try to keep the songs in english. I'm horrible at translating. Also, I will only do one song per chapter unless otherwise requested. Please leave a review and let me know what you all think! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **WARNING: THERE IS DEATH AT THE END!**

"Is that the akuma?" Chat asked as he joined her quickly. She nodded her head 'yes'. "Alright! Lets crush it and clean that akuma! I want to go find my princess!"

"You can't do that," JD huffed out from where he was on the ground.

"Yes we can," Chat protested.

"No, Chat. We can't," Ladybug backed up. "If we destroy the bomb, then it explodes."

"How are we supposed to destroy it!" This was when Chat saw the timer on the bomb. "We only have three minutes!" Chat was starting to panic.

"I'll take the bomb," JD said. He had slowly made his way to them and without them knowing. Chat Noir stepped in front of Ladybug to protect her since she was holding the bomb. "I won't blow up Paris."

"Right, like we should listen to someone who is influenced by Hawkmoth!" Chat growls out.

" **I am damaged, far too damaged,** " He looked directly at Ladybug, meeting her eyes directly.

"Chat," she whispered. "Hawkmoth isn't influencing him right now." The cat hero turned to her and gave her an 'Are you kidding me?' look.

" **But you're not beyond repair.**

 **Stick around here,**

 **Make things better** " JD was directly in front of Chat now and Ladybug slipped the bomb passed the cat, thinking he was going to defuse the bomb.

"' **Cause you beat me fair and square** " JD started walking away so that he wasn't in range of the Eiffel Tower bomb.

" **Please stand back now** " Chat brought Lady a few steps away.

"' **Little further.** " The heroes stepped a few more steps back.

" **Don't know what this thing will do.**

 **Hope you'll miss me.**

 **Wish you'd kiss me** " Chat started to get confused because JD wasn't going out with Ladybug. He was going out with Marinette. And why does he keep staring at Ladybug?

" **Then you'd know I worship you.**

 **I'll trade my life for yours.** " This was when Ladybug realised was he was up to.

" _Oh my God—_ " She covered her mouth with her hands as tears started to fill her eyes. Chat noticed and quickly put together what he was planning to do.

" **And once I disappear,** "

" _Wait, hold on—_ " Ladybug tried to run to him but Chat grabbed her and hugged her tight to him while shielding her from what he knew was coming soon.

" **Clean up the mess down here.** "

" _Not this way!_ " Chat had closed his eyes and heard how his lady's broken voice sounded so much like his princess's when Chloe had been especially mean to her one day. That was when he understood.

" **Our love is God**

 **Our love is God**

 **Our love is God**

 **Our love is God**

 **Our love is God** "

" _Say hi to God_ " She broke as she dug her face into Chat's chest just as the last explosion was heard. She started to cry into her partner's chest as he pulled her off him.

"Ladybug, the akuma is going to get away," Chat said quietly, trying to be gentle. She nodded and opened her yoyo as she caught and purified the butterfly before cleaning up the city, which put JD's body back together as well. Ladybug ran to JD's motionless body on the ground and searched for a pulse but couldn't find it and began to cry again. Chat knelt beside her and held her close as she cried. He knew they couldn't stay there, especially since he could see reporters on their way. He picked her up carefully and jumped to the top of the Eiffel Tower before moving farther into the city. He only stopped when he reached her balcony and set her down in one of her chairs. "M'Lady?" By now, her crying had died down to sniffles. "Why did he say that you killed yourself?" She slowly told him what happened until the sun was settling. "You can't save enveryone, M'Lady," he said.

"I know, but I thought that maybe..." She couldn't finish her thought. "Are you disappointed that I'm Ladybug?"

"No. In fact, I'm happy that my lady and my princess are one and the same. Later, we'll have to talk about this some more. For now, my princess needs her beauty sleep." He made her lay down in bed to rest and tucked her in before he catapulted off to his own home. One day, when the death of JD was bearable, they would have to talk about their Identities.


	4. Seventeen

**Oh, look at that! I'm posting up a second chapter! I noticed that the last one was a bit shorter than I would have liked so here is a second one! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! This story is based off of a video I saw on youtube. I hope you all enjoy!**

It was the start of a new school year and four years after Marinette first became Ladybug. They, Ladybug and Chat Noir, still hadn't found HawkMoth's lair yet but she could feel that they were getting close. How close, she wasn't sure. What she did know for sure was that a lot had happened over the last four years. Hawkmoth was getting weird with his Akumas, like the Xylophone Tuner last week or Mr. Director the week before that, why Hawkmoth was having music themed akumas in an already musically filled world was beyond her. The one good thing was that Chat had been drawing blanks on puns for these musically themed villains, but Marinette is sure that this probably won't last long. Speaking of Chat, she had to help him out quite a few times as Marinette after her transformation wore off too early into the battle and their allies had yet to show up. Because of this, Chat had started to visit her as Marinette a few times in order to 'protect her' recently and she was starting to like him a lot more than she should. What she didn't know was that he was actually more worried about her being so close to the attacks. The two allies that they had gained in crime fighting were Tartaruga and the real Volpina. Tartaruga had more of a shield based power while Volpina had more of a sound wave ability, which has been helping a lot with all of these musical akumas. Tartaruga and Volpina has been driving Chat and Ladybug insane with all their arguments, they constantly sound like an old married couple. Which is funny because a lot of their classmates have started shipping them, except Alya and Nino. None of the four have revealed their Identities, they have left the choice to Ladybug. Marinette was still worried about the villain finding out her identity but it's just about as risky as whenever she transforms, plus they could probably help cover for each other. She was still wavering on it. Unfortunately, Volpina and Tartaruga told them that they were not going to be able to show up for the next week. Things had even changed on the home front, Nino and Alya were dating strong and the bluenette was positive that they were going to stick together until the end of time. She and Adrien had even started to get closer as friends to the point that she was no longer stuttering around him, although that could be because she had found out through Nino and Alya and that he was in love with another of Alya and Nino, they were going off to a cruise later today because she had won some tickets at a raffle at some point during the summer festival. How their parent's allowed them to go by themselves, she didn't know.

"Marinette! You're going to be late for school!" Marinette's mother calls from the kitchen. The bluenette finished brushing out her her hair, which had grown out considerably, and quickly tied it into a bun. She had decided to go for a new look this year in hopes to seem more mature when she starts looking for apprenticeships. The bluenette grabbed her bag, Tikki already nestled into her purse, and ran down the stairs to greet her mother and grab a quick breakfast before racing to school. On the way, she could hear several people singing about how good the day is going to be, or love, or family. She even heard someone singing about getting the mustard stain out. She was on time and didn't need to rush to school. She spent her walk listening to other people's songs, humming along with them if the tune was familiar. As she reached the school, she met up with Adrien at the front as they started talking about their class project, which was to make a banner for the upcoming prom. Neither of them had a date for prom and didn't worry about it because they had assumed that the four of them would go together as a group. Marinette was going to go to his house after school today to actually work on their project but they wanted to see if they could get anything started at school so they wouldn't have as much to do when they actually got to his house. The day went by slowly and the two heroes were glad to have a break from akuma attacks. However, the day wasn't over yet.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Alright. We're almost done," Adrien said as they finished outlining what they were planning to put onto the banner. "I say we grab a quick snack and then finish this up. What do you think, Mari?"

"Sounds good to me," she agrees and the two of them snuck down to the kitchen. They had almost gotten caught by Gorrilla but still made it to the kitchen. They grabbed some food and ate in the kitchen while joking around, telling each other funny stories about their classmates. When their snacks were finished, they started heading back to Adrien's room. Marinette's klutzy nature kicked in when they were in front of the picture of Adrien and his father and knocked the wall next to the frame. This caused the frame to jut out just a little bit, and causing the hidden door behind it to creak open a crack.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" He asked as she nodded in reply. Their attention was taken away from each other by a white butterfly landing on Marinette's shoulder. Both teens stared at the white creature before turning to look at the hidden door from before, causing the butterfly to fly off to a different part of the mansion. Both needed to find a place to hide and transform without the other seeing and revealing their identities. "Mari, why don't you head up to my room while I grab a few more snacks?" He suggested.

"Okay!" She agreed, taking the opportunity to transform without him seeing her. She ran up the stairs as he ran back to the kitchen. Both were able to quickly transform but Chat was the one to start a video call Ladybug. Meanwhile, Marinette was trying to find a blank wall to use as a background for the call, which ended up being Adrien's bathroom door. "What's up, Chat?"

"I found Hawkmoth's layer!" He informs and she raises her eyebrow at him. "He's in the Agreste Manor." Ladybug gave him a shocked look.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute," she answered before ending the call. A million thoughts were going through her head but the one prominent line was 'How did Chat find out so quickly?' and 'Why am I just standing here?' before she bolted for the door and met Chat in front of the painting.

"How did you get in?" Chat asked, surprised to see her so soon.

"I could ask you the same thing," she countered. "But that will have to wait until we get Hawkmoth." He nodded before pulling the door open more so that they could get through. Butterflies were everywhere and Hawkmoth was right in the middle of them all. "Don't move, Hawkmoth!" Ladybug orders, causing the villain to turn and see them.

"I see that you have found me, Ladybug and Chat Noir. However, you might as well hand over your Miraculous' now," he said, holding his hand out.

"Not a chance, Moth breath!" Chat shouts, crouching to ready himself for attack.

"Oh, but it will. You see, I want to bring back my wife," Hawkmoth said as he tosses a locket to the heroes, Ladybug being the one to catch it. She opened it and gasped, causing Chat to stand and look at the locket too only to see his own mother. Chat became furious and shot after Hawkmoth, surprising the villain and Ladybug.

"Chat! What are you doing?" Ladybug calls out.

"He is the reason my mother isn't here anymore!" Chat growls out as he summons Cataclysm.

"This isn't right! We aren't-"

"I don't care! He is the reason I'm damaged now!" Hawkmoth had started to look terrified at this point, thinking that he was about to lose his life.

" _Fine, we're damaged_ " Ladybug gripped her yoyo tighter in her fist as she gently placed the locket on the ground.

" _Really damaged_

 _But that does not make us wise_

 _We're not special, we're not different_

 _We don't choose who lives or dies_ " She could see a tear fall from Chat's eyes.

" _Let's be normal, see bad movies_

 _Sneak a beer and watch tv_ " She slowly walked closer to her partner.

" _We'll bake brownies or go bowling_ " She swung her yoyo and caught his Cataclysm arm before it could hurt Adrien's father. Chat swung his other claw to Hawkmoth's throat but was stopped by Ladybug's voice.

" _Don't you want a life with me?_ " Hawkmoth had closed his eyes, not wanting to see the attack, but slowly opened his eyes when he realised the blow didn't hit. He saw Chat Noir looking over his shoulder as Ladybug released him from her yoyo.

" _Can we be seventeen?_ " Chat moved off of the villain, Cataclysming the ground, and walked closer to Ladybug, who took one of his hands in hers.

" _That's all I want to do_ " She rest her forehead on his before leading him back through the secret door.

" _If you could let me in_

 _I could be good with you_ " He stopped in front of the locket with his mother's picture in it.

" _People hurt us_ " Chat picks up the locket to stare at the picture longer.

" **Or they vanish** "

" _And you're right that really blows_ " She puts a comforting arm around him.

" _But we let go,_ " She finally drags him out of the hidden room and closes the door, leaving Hawkmoth alone and giving him one last glare.

" **Take a deep breath** " She used Lucky Charm to summon a summer hat and shirt before putting the shirt on and tossing the hat onto his head.

" _Then go buy some summer clothes_

 _We'll go camping,_ "

" **Play some poker** " A small smile starts to surface on his mouth as he imagines all the possibilities with his lady.

" _And we'll eat some chili fries_

 _Maybe prom night_ " She twirls in one of the nearby curtains, making it look like a dress.

" **Maybe dancing** " He twirls her out of the curtain to hold her close, either realising they were already halfway up the stairs.

" _Don't stop looking in my eyes_ " Their eyes connected, neither wanting to blink.

" **Your eyes** " Marinette detransformed in front of him,

" _ **Can't we be seventeen**_ " She backed away from him so that he could really look at her.

" _ **Is that so hard to do?**_ " She raced the rest of the way up the stairs, waiting for him to follow.

" _ **If you could let me in**_

 _ **I could be good with you**_ " Adrien detransformed as well before following his princess.

" _ **Let us be seventeen**_

 _ **If we still got the right**_ " He picked her up by the waist and started to spin her around in circles until they got dizzy.

" _So what's it gonna be_

 _I wanna be with you_ " She rests her forehead on his.

" **Wanna be with you** "

" _I wanna be with you_ "

" _ **Tonight**_ " _They then raced into his room and danced. When the music slowed down, they grew closer and started to slow dance with her head on his shoulder._

" _Yeah we're damaged,_ " she whispers.

" **Badly damaged** "

" _ **But your love's too good to lose**_ "

" _Hold me tighter_ " Her grip on him grew stronger as they practically hugged.

" **Even closer** " He pulled her to him as much as possible.

" _I'll stay if I'm what you choose_ "

" **Can we be seventeen?** " Adrien stared at his Miraculous, thinking about how his father had been his enemy the whole time.

" _If I am what you choose_ "

" **If we still have the right** " The white butterfly that had started it landed on his ring.

" _Because you're the one I choose_ "

" **You're the one I choose** " Adrien moved his hand to hold Marinette closer, shaking the butterfly off gently.

" _ **You're the one I choose.**_ " They just stayed like that until Gabriel entered the room, careful not to step onto their unfinished banner. He opened his mouth to talk but chose not to since the two of them were glaring at him. He nodded, left a small box on Adrien's bed, and walked out of the room. One day, Adrien will be able to talk to his father without getting angry, even though he had already given up his Miraculous to his son. By the time Alya and Nino returned, Adrien will have already asked Marinette to the prom. And not long after that, the four heroes shared their identities, only for the four friends to become closer. But in the end, no matter how long it takes, Adrien and his friends will forgive Gabriel.


End file.
